The Purple Eradicator 3,5
by Splish98
Summary: Penny gets some news that she is not happy about. No action, just a bit on Penny and Chris. 'M' for very bad language and upsetting scenes.


**This is based about a month after 3,25. Penny and Chris live together and Penny is not a cop anymore. Rated 'M' because of the very bad language and possibly upsetting scenes. No action this time just a lot of Penny/Chris and gives you a bit of insight to their relationship.**

"Fuck. No. Oh, fuck, shit, fuck! This _can not _be happening!"

I stood in my large bathroom, holding a white stick, my pee still clinging onto it. I picked up another nearby, the line was just appearing. "No!" I cried.

I repeatedly picked up one stick after another as each of the lines showed up. "Shit." I whispered, finally accepting that yep, I was pregnant.

"Honey? Is everything ok?" Chris (the bastard who knocked me up) was calling me.

"Fine and dandy." I lied through my teeth.

He came to find me and opened the door, I hadn't realised I hadn't locked it. He looked into the bathroom sink and I saw his face fall. _At least I'm not the only one repulsed by this. _

"You're pregnant?" Asked Chris, dumbfounded. He picked up one of the many pregnancy tests in the sink and stared at it, before dropping it again.

"Yep." I enunciated the last letter so it made a popping noise.

"That's fantastic, Pen!" He yelled, he was literally glowing with excitement and he grabbed me for an embrace.

"What?" I shrieked. "'That's fantastic?' You have got to be freaking kidding me!" I threw my hands up in the air angrily and walked out of the room.

"Penny, it's what we've always wanted, a family."

"No! It's what _you've _always wanted. Not me. You." I pointed at him angrily and started pacing.

"Penny-" He started pleadingly.

"No! I can't stop being The Purple Eradicator, I won't. Not for this little _monster_." I said the word with malice.

"It's not a monster." He sighed.

"It's ours so it's _going_ to be a monster, probably will kill me in the womb." I immediately had a mental imager of _that_ scene in Alien, I don't need to explain which one.

"We will be good parents." He said hopefully.

"Oh really? Where did you get that idea? When it's born I'll teach it how to kill people and you can teach it how to find the best drug dealers!"

"I haven't done anything in years." He said defensibly.

"Give it up _dickhead_ I can smell it on you, when you go out with Dave!" I stood still, breathing heavily in the silence.

"I understand that you are freaking out-"

"No, Chris, you don't understand. I do not want this baby. Understand me? _I do not want this baby_! I don't want my body to change, I don't want to have to give up being a superhero, I don't want you to see me as it's mum. I want things to stay the same." I concluded, tears filling my eyes.

"Ok." Chris soothingly said, walking over to me to hug me tightly. "Ok. If you don't want it, we'll get rid of it."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He made sure I couldn't see his face contort, with the pain of almost having everything he wanted, only to have it taken away.

**00000**

A few days later, Chris and I sat at an abortion centre. He held my hand as though I was nervous.

Part of the abortion centre was a check up centre for young babies. I actually felt like applauding their efforts for trying to make the women who went there keep their babies.

A woman sat next to Chris. "Hi." She whispered.

"Hey." Chris replied, noticing the 'bundle of joy' (fully clad in blue) in her arms. "What's his name?"

"James." The woman looked exhausted but ecstatic. She stroked the boys face and sighed.

I saw a look in Chris's eyes that made me slightly jealous as well as make me want to vomit. He released my hand and put his index finger in the baby's tiny hand. James squeezed tight and Chris's eyes shone brightly.

_Shit._ I thought, _He really wants a baby. Decision time, I can still get out of this. If I have this abortion I may never be able to have a child again._

"He's lovely." Chris crooned.

"Penelope Conway?" A young, skinny man with gelled hair came to the door of the room nearest us. I stared at him, wondering if any of his girlfriends had ever needed an abortion.

"Penny?" Chris said.

I stood up, took a deep breath and sighed. "Come on, Chris. We're leaving." I turned to him, grabbed his hand and dragged him out.

"What are you-"

"It's what you want isn't it? To keep the little monster?" I said the last word with more affection than I had used the last few times I had used it.

"Is it what _you_ want?"

I stared at the floor, "I guess it would be ok to have a family." I mumbled. I then turned to make the way to our car. "Come on, lets go home." I rolled my eyes at my own patheticness.

"Penny?" He said, I turned to look at him, "I love you too."

"Oh, shut up, pussy." I growled, fondly, kissing him passionately.

**Tell me what you think, I'll be writing one more one shot based around this time and hopefully three based in between TPE 2 and 3. May do a fourth long TPE story but not sure.**


End file.
